Star Trek Half!
by ocramed
Summary: AU crossover story featuring Ranma Saotome in the world of "Star Trek". Featuring characters from TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY and ENT...and maybe NuTrek It is a Ranma Half x Star Trek franchise story ONLY. It does not crossover with any other series or properties. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek Half! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

**Author's Note: In light of the upcoming release of the film "Star Trek Into Darkness", I decided to try something slightly different this time. The challenge for me will be this: "What if Ranma Saotome was the lead character in the different Star Trek series and movies?" I want to see how Ranma would deal with situations in place of Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway and Archer…and maybe NuKirk, if need be. Everyone and everything else in the Star Trek franchise will be the same, although I am toying with the idea of inserting characters from "Ranma ½", but I haven't figured out how (I can take suggestions on this, btw). And will these stories be linked? Should I do weird inclusions like the popular K/S subtext stuff? Imagine Ranma helping out Spock during his pon far moments, due to their close relationship as friends. Yeah, I went THERE. Heh. Anyway, this story will touch on my favorite episodes and the movies within the Star Trek franchise, so, I hope you enjoy this latest outing…**

* * *

**Part 1: "The Original Series Years - Where No Man Had Gone Before"**

* * *

Captain's Log, Stardate: 1312.4. With the succession of commands over and done with, and thank god, since I finally can get out from under the thumbs of those-who-will-not-be-named in my first log, I received order from Starfleet Command to investigate an old mystery: the lost of the SS Valiant at the edge of known space. Personally, I think it's a waste of time, but, it's either being out here, searching for some clue as to what happened to the Valiant, or being stuck back home dealing the Panda and the Un-cute Fiancée, or that jerk who thinks he's seen hell because of ME. ME, who only wants to be the best he can be, but, I digress. Maybe the next five years won't be TOO bad, since I might find a cure for my, um, particular problem…

"Your move, sir," said a voice.

Captain Ranma Saotome awakens from his thoughts of late. He wanted to make sure that his first mission did not go without a hitch.

"Pardon?" Ranma asked.

"I said, that it is your move," said Spock, as he looked at his commanding officer expectantly. Spock was the USS Enterprise's Chief Science Officer and First Officer. Unknown to Ranma, his third role was to evaluate Ranma's command performance, due to a rather embarrassing incident involving the Caitians—a race of "cat folk"—at a Federation diplomatic function at the last Babel Conference. That is why he was spending time with Ranma in the ship's Recreation Room…

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, as he looked at what he was doing. He furrowed his brows for a moment, before making his move…

"King me," Ranma said with a smile.

Spock rolled his eyes, had he placed the Checker's piece from his side onto Ranma's Checker's piece.

"Problem, Mister Spock?"

"I fail to see the reason why we could not play 3-D Chess as I originally suggested," Spock replied.

"And I told you, I don't play Chess, 3-D or otherwise," Ranma said. "And that's because I never learned HOW."

"I would have endeavored to teach you, sir," Spock said. "Logic dictates that a flexible mind is one that faces challenges."

"You know, you right," Ranma said. "I tell you what: after this game, you can teach me 3-D Chess-"

TWEEET-OOT!

Ranma looked up upon hearing the sound of a ship-wide hail.

"Kelso to Captain Saotome," said a voice over the PA system.

Ranma tapped an intercom button that built into the table.

"Go ahead, Mister Kelso," Ranma said.

"We believe we are picking up the Valiant's transponder signal," Lt. Lee Kelso replied over the intercom.

"Okay. Have Mister Scott beam it aboard."

"Aye, sir."

CHIRP!

"Well, it looks like our game will have to wait for another opportunity," Ranma said with a grin. "And I am sure that you'll have more opportunities to evaluate my performance for Starfleet Command."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I am not intellectually sophisticated, that doesn't mean I'm 'dumb' or oblivious," Ranma said, as taps his left temple with the knuckle of his index finger. "Being smart is about how you process information, not what you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Spock said, having decided to reassess his documentation on his observations of his commanding officer from that point forward…

Upon its arrival at the source of the transponder signal, the Enterprise picked up what appeared to be a buoy, which was confirmed to have belonged to the Valiant. After Spock downloaded as much of its data that he could salvage, Ranma decided to proceed to the last known coordinates of the Valiant…

"Spock, what do you make of THAT?" Ranma asked, as he observed what appeared to be a scarlet barrier that lied just beyond the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"I am not sure, other than it is made out of highly-charged particles of some unknown type," Spock said, as he looked into a scanner at the Science Station. He then stands straight to look at Ranma.

"There is no record of that barrier being there before the 21st century, Earth standard," Spock said.

Ranma mulls over his thoughts as to what to do next. Thus far, he knows that the SS Valiant had been destroyed in the vicinity of this strange energy barrier. But was the barrier the source of the Valiant's destruction…?"

"Excuse me, Captain," said another voice.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he looked towards the source of the voice. "Ah, I forgot you were there…"

"Er, right," said Chief Medical Officer Dr. Mark Piper, as he motions towards his colleague. "Sir, you remember our new ship's Counselor?"

"Oh, yes," Ranma said flatly. "Dr. Dehner was the one who wanted to get in touch with my 'feminine side'…literally."

"Captain, you should accept both sides of yourself," Dr. Elizabeth Dehner said. "You have a unique opportunity to experience life in all its facets."

"Er, no thanks. And why are you here again?"

"Dr. Piper asked me to evaluate the Bridge Crew to monitor stress while on a mission."

"It is part of my evaluation for my report of crew fitness," Dr. Piper said.

"Great," Ranma said, as he took and signed a yeoman report. "Just stay out of the way…"

Ranma pressed a button on his chair, activating the Public Address system on the ship.

"This is the captain speaking," Ranma began. "All hands: yellow alert. I repeat: yellow alert."

Ranma notices Dr. Dehner jotting something on her electronic notebook.

"Dr. Dehner, indicating 'yellow alert' is a NORMAL procedure," Ranma said.

"I know," Dr. Dehner said without looking up. "Proceed."

"Fine. Mister Scott, what's our status?"

"We have maximum power ready for structural integrity and for our deflector shields," Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott said at his work station on the Bridge. He then turned towards Ranma.

"She's ready."

"Good. Mister Mitchell: plot a course into and out of that barrier. Activate the shields when I give the word for Helm to proceed."

"Aye, captain," Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell said, as he did as he was told. "Plot has been laid."

"Kelso, on my mark, at one-quarter impulse power: go."

"We're going, sir," said Kelso.

And, with that, the USS Enterprise enters the strange energy barrier…

A short time later, Ranma was having a staff meeting in the main conference room on what had happened, after the USS Enterprise had entered the strange energy barrier.

"Alright, give me a summary of what we got," Ranma said, as he rubbed his forehead. "Scotty, you're first."

"War engines are off-line, and will take a month to repair," Scotty said. "And the nearest starbasse is about ninety days away from our present position."

"What about the other ship systems?"

"Kelso is taking point on that. We can jury-rig something together, but efficiency will be down significantly."

"Great, just great…"

Ranma notices that Dr. Dehner was still jotting down her notes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Sickbay or something?" Ranma said with annoyance, referring to the fact that she, like Mitchell, had been "charged" by the particles from the strange energy barrier, when the ship's shields collapsed completely.

"Dr. Piper gave me a clean bill of health," Dr. Dehner said. "You can ask him yourself, since he's sitting right next to me."

"Doctor, don't," Ranma said, as he raised his hand, just as he saw that his Chief Medical Officer was about to say something. "Wait. Scratch that…"

Ranma touches a button on the conference table. This brings up an image of Gary Mitchell, who appeared to be reading from a monitor that was situated for reading in Sickbay

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on with Mitchell?" Ranma said. "Ever since we came out of that energy field, he has been exhibiting those silver-colored eyes of his. Plus, according to Mister Spock, he's been accessing the ship's library at a tremendous rate…far above normal standards."

"From the research that Dr. Dehner and I have conducted, it appears that our Gary Mitchell has, well, evolved," Dr. Piper said.

"Evolved into WHAT?"

"That is the unknown," Spock said. "I did have Assistant Science Officer Hikaru Sulu assist Dr. Dehner and Dr. Piper on this case, since I am more focused on the damage that was caused when you ordered the Enterprise into energy barrier."

"I hope that wasn't a crack at me, Mister Spock," Ranma said, as he turned towards the assistant science officer. "Mister Sulu?"

"There are those individuals who have potential extra-sensory perception, or 'ESP'," Sulu said. "This has always been the case in the course of human history, but particularly after the end of the so-called 'Eugenics War'."

"And that's when 'egg-heads' wanted to create the perfect being known as 'Augments'," Ranma said.

"Correct. I mean, you, yourself would know that."

"Mister Sulu, being a gifted martial artist is not the same as being an 'Augment'," Ranma said. "Growing up, I learned how to harness my potential through intense physical and mental training. I didn't get to be what I am because of genetic experimentation or some stupid serum or whatever."

"I did not mean any disrespect, sir," Sulu said defensively. "All I am pointing out is that the potential for…'enhancement' has always been there. In the case of Mister Mitchell, his potential was sparked the moment his cells were charged by the particles from within that barrier."

"Duly noted. What else?"

"The only thing that I cannot understand is why isn't Dr. Dehner affected."

"Pardon?" Dr. Dehner said, as she looked up from her note-taking.

"You were zapped, too, right?" Sulu asked Dehner. "And, according to your medical records, you have latent ESP."

"How did you know that?"

"I gave Mister Sulu authorization to look at the crew's medical records when doing my research," Dr. Piper said. "I felt that it was important to know if there were anyone else affected after getting zapped by those strange particles."

"Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"I do have ESP potential, but I do not exhibit any signs like that of Mister Mitchell," Dr. Dehner said. "However, I did ask Dr. Piper to continue to monitor me as a precaution."

"I'll accept that. Mister Sulu, continue."

"Er, yes," Sulu said. "Anyway, Gary Mitchell's potential is…vast. His intellect has increased, as well as his ability to process information. It is conceivable that he could achieve full telepathic abilities similar to that of Vulcans."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Jealous that you might have a rival, Mister Spock?" Ranma asked slyly.

"Vulcans are creatures of pure logic," Spock replied. "We do NOT get 'jealous'."

"Yeah, sure. Mister Sulu, what endgame are we facing?"

"Gary Mitchell's potential is limitless," Sulu said grimly. "Think of someone starting off with a single penny, and doubling that amount exponentially. And what do you get?"

"A potential problem," Ranma said. "And I need to know Gary Mitchell's psychological stability. I don't know him well enough to make a value judgment on what to do with him…"

Pause.

"And if Mitchell does indeed become a threat, then he will have to be dealt with appropriately," Ranma said, as he glanced back to the monitor. He noticed that Mitchell was staring directly at the monitoring cameras, as if he was staring at Ranma…

"Alright, anything else I need to know?" Ranma asked, as he shuts down the image of Gary Mitchell from the monitors.

"We might be on better ground if we go to this planet," Kelso said, as he brings up a navigation chart on the main monitors. "Although the nearest starbase is three months away, there is a dilithium processing station on Delta Vega Prime, which is only a week from our present location."

"Crew compliment?"

"It's an automatic station with supplies. But they should have what we need to bring the ship's efficiency rate up to acceptable levels."

"Mister Spock?" Ranma asked.

"If Mister Kelso's suggestion proves to be fruitful, then we can return to Starbase 237 in thirty days, rather than ninety," Spock said.

"I'll take that. Dr. Dehner, can you provide me with Mister Mitchell's psych profile by the time we reach Delta Vega Prime?"

"I will have it ready by then," Dr. Dehner said. "But I still would like to have a session with you concerning your 'unique condition'."

"Um, let's see….NO."

"Well, if you change your mind-"

"Yeah, okay. I'll let YOU know if I change MY mind. Jeez…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: While weighing his options, Captain Ranma Saotome of the USS Enterprise talks to an old friend of Gary Mitchell, who is none other than Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Farragut. Meanwhile, Mitchell becomes ever stronger, as he becomes a threat to both Ranma's ship and his crew. See then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek Half! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 2: "The Original Series Years - Where No Man Had Gone Before" (II)**

* * *

After the meeting was adjourned, Spock decided to remain behind to discuss the matter concerning Gary Mitchell in private with Ranma.

"Captain, you know that Mitchell might pose a potential threat to this ship and her crew," Spock said. "We both have studied the latest log that was found on the buoy from the Valiant, and yet you did not mention this to the rest of the command staff during the meeting."

"And?" Ranma replied, as he slouched a bit in his seat while looking at the ceiling of the conference room. "How is our predicament similar to the Valiant's?"

"Sir-"

"Commander, what do you know about my background?" Ranma asked, as he turned his full attention to Spock. "I know what Starfleet Command has told you, but I'm sure that you have done your own research on yours truly."

"Very well," Spock said, as he brings up his own electronic pad. "From what I have gathered thus far, you joined Starfleet as a cadet officer, even though your scholastic aptitude test results were abysmal. You graduated from Starfleet Academy LAST in your class. However, you made up your lack of academics for your skill as a security officer aboard the USS Farragut. It was during your time there that you encountered a gaseous, alien creature during a survey mission. Reports indicated that had you not acted, the creature would have gone on to terminate the lives of half the crew, including the life of the then-captain of the Farragut. However, it was because of your actions during that incident that Starfleet Command gave you an opportunity to become the commanding officer of the USS Enterprise, which you are doing now…in spite of the incident at the last Babel Conference."

"Spock, do you know why no one died on that mission?" Ranma said.

"I presume it is because of your skills as a martial arts master, which I must say is impressive."

"Well, true, but I didn't get where I got without embracing the key philosophy of my martial arts style: anything goes."

"I do not understand."

"I don't think you would," Ranma said, as he gets up from his seat, and begins to pace a bit. "In the context of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, I will always look for a way to achieve victory in any conflict, no matter how long it takes, or how cheap I must be in achieving that victory."

"Does not sound like an honorable way of finding solutions."

"Considering the fact that my martial arts style was founded by a panty thief, I would be hard-pressed to disagree," Ranma said. "But it was the philosophy that allowed me to find a way to beat that gas monster or whatever it was without the loss of life."

"And your point being…?"

"I'm not going to assume that Mitchell will become a threat to others, and I will do whatever it takes to help him get through this," Ranma said. "I KNOW I can beat whatever Mitchell is becoming."

"What if he becomes a threat that you cannot contain?" Spock said. "Are you willing to risk this ship and her crew for the sake of your ego?"

"If I have no choice in the matter, I will make sure that the welfare of this ship and her crew is paramount," Ranma said. "But, I would rather not give up on him just yet."

"Captain, just remember that the commander of the Valiant waited too long to stop HIS problem," Spock said. "Do not let sentimentality cloud your judgment."

"I don't even know Mitchell very well to be sentimental," Ranma said. "But I don't believe in condemning someone just because he might develop a 'god-complex'."

"I take it that you empathize with Mister Mitchell in that regard," Spock said.

"I suppose you're right," Ranma said, as he laughs with slightly. "I mean, I like to be the best I can be, and, well, being successful at being the best I can be can, well, go to my head."

"Do tell," Spock said sarcastically. "However, if I may point out a key difference between you and Mister Mitchell, and you touched on this point during our staff meeting, is that you grew into your own over a number of years of training in martial arts. You had someone to guide you during your training, and appreciated the efforts it took to evolve in your discipline…"

Pause.

"In other words, your ego had been tempered by both experience and hard work."

"And you're saying that because Mitchell is not facing any challenges in his development, or, as you say, temperance, his ego will get out of whack?" Ranma asked.

"I would not use such colloquialism, but you are essentially correct," Spock said.

"Recommendations, then?"

"I would 'recommend' that you take the initiative to deal with Mister Mitchell, preferably by way of 'termination'," Spock said.

"Duly noted," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "At any rate, we have a week for me to decide on this matter, and the time I have before a final decision is made on this matter will allow Dr. Dehner to complete her evaluation. Besides, getting this ship up to snuff after that mishap in that weird energy barrier is a priority…"

Pause.

"But for now, Gary Mitchell is off-limits," Ranma said.

"Sir-"

"My order stands, Mister Spock," Ranma said. "That is, unless you want to relieve me of my command?"

"I see no reason to do so at this time, captain," Spock said.

"Good. Carry on."

Spock nods his head slightly before leaving Ranma alone in the conference room. Ranma slumped a little.

"Ah, man," Ranma said to himself. "Sometimes, I wish I did go ahead with the wedding, instead of running away to join Starfleet..."

Pause.

"I just know who to call for consultation on this," Ranma said, as he pressed a button on the conference table.

TWEEET-OOT!

"Saotome to Bridge," Ranma said.

"This is Bridge: Kelso, speaking," said the reply.

"Mister Kelso, have communications contact the USS Farragut," Ranma said. "Get me Captain James T. Kirk on the horn, and patch the call to my room…"

A short time later, Ranma gets the call he was expecting.

TWEEET-OOT!

"Kelso to Captain Saotome," said Kelso over the PA.

Pausing from writing his notes on his electronic pad, Ranma pressed a button on his desk.

"Go ahead, Mister Kelso," Ranma said.

"I have Captain Kirk on hold," Kelso replied over the intercom.

"Thanks. Open channels."

CHIRP-CHIRP!

On a viewing screen on Ranma's desk was the image of a distinguished Starfleet officer.

"Ronny," said Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Farragut, as he smiled broadly.

"Jim," Ranma replied. "I'm glad to hear from you."

"The same, although, I'm puzzled as to why you need to talk to me about Gary Mitchell," Kirk replied.

"Well, the Enterprise was assigned to investigate a spatial phenomenon, and, well, your buddy might have been augmented because of it," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea.

"Pardon?"

Ranma briefly explains what had happened, after the USS Enterprise entered the scarlet, energy barrier, and how Gary Mitchell's ESP potential was not only active but was evolving into something more. Ranma finishes the summary of events by indicating what he and his First Officer had learned after downloading the damaged logs from the SS Valiant's emergency buoy…

"…So, you see, there is concern amongst some that what happened to the Valiant could re-occur here," Ranma said.

"And by 'some' you mean your Vulcan science officer?" Kirk said.

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, I am glad that you told me what is happening to Gary," Kirk said, as he rubbed his chin. "As you know, Gary and I were close, even going back to our days at Starfleet Academy."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said. "I was busy focusing on martial arts and other competitive stuff at 'school', but even I know that Gary was your best friend. In fact…didn't he introduce you to that blond medical technician after your accident a few years ago?"

"Yeah. In fact, I almost married her because of him. By the way, how's YOUR love life?"

"Feh, hopefully, nothing," Ranma scoffs.

"But don't you have a fiancée?"

"Not by choice, my friend. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to command my own ship before you did?"

"I thought it was because your wanted to escape the liability that was about to come down on you after the 'Caitian Incident' at the last Babel Conference."

"THAT, too. But, about Gary Mitchell…?"

"Look, I consider Gary my best friend," Kirk said. "However, you are a Starfleet officer, and the captain of a Federation starship. While I hope that things will turn out well for Gary, your priority is the safety to both your ship and its crew. And as you demonstrated before, when that gas creature attacked the Farragut years ago, you knew how to resolve the crisis in order to save lives…"

Pause.

"You certainly saved MINE," Kirk said with a nod and smile. "I'm sure that whatever decision you make on this matter, it will be justified by the scope of the crisis you are facing."

"I'll keep that in mind…"

After severing contact with Kirk, Ranma contemplate his next move. His hope is that Dr. Dehner's psychological diagnosis will come up with something positive. However, Ranma knew that he would be foolish to not prepare for a worst case scenario…

With a sigh, Ranma pressed his intercom button.

CLICK!

"Saotome to Bridge," Ranma said.

"This is Bridge," said the reply. "Kelso: speaking."

"Kelso, I am sending an encrypted message back to Earth," Ranma said. "Specifically, I want to send the message to the Tendo Residence, Nerima Ward, which is located in Tokyo, Japan. It will be addressed to…Akane Tendo."

"Sir?"

"Just clear the lines," Ranma said with annoyance. "And if you do get a response, send to me as soon as possible. Saotome: out."

CLICK!

With the communications lines from the Enterprise to Earth being dedicated by Kelso, Ranma begins to compose his video message to his fiancée…

Nearly a week as gone by since the incident that has left the USS Enterprise nearly crippled, and a man changed by that incident. And while the arrival to Delta Vega Prime would provide the means of repairing the worst aspects of the damage sustained by the ship, the arrival also portends to another matter…

"…And this report is correct?" Ranma said while reading the psychology analysis on Gary Mitchell, as he sat at the conference room with Spock, Dr. Dehner and Dr. Piper.

"It's been fully vetted," Dr. Piper said. "Gary Mitchell shows the classic symptoms of someone having bouts of megalomania."

"Are you sure you're not mistaken that with egotism?"

"No, sir, this is far worse than what you tend to display," Dr. Dehner said with a sigh. "And thanks to the logs of the Valiant, the ones that Mister Spock has provided, I can give my expert opinion on Gary Mitchell."

"And that is?" Spock asked. He already suspected the outcome of Dehner's report.

"Gary Mitchell poises a significant risk to both the ship and its crew, not at all dissimilar to the event that led to the destruction of the SS Valiant…"

Pause.

"But captain, can't you do something about it?" Dr. Dehner said passionately. "I know that you and I have never seen eye-to-eye…"

"No kidding," Ranma said, as he sets down Dehner's report. "And thanks to your report, I can now make a decision…"

Ranma turned towards Spock.

"How long can the repairs be done, once we have access to the supply shop on the planet below?" Ranma asked.

"I estimate that we can complete repairs with forty-eight hours, Earth-standard," Spock replied.

"Good. When the repairs have been done, I want Mister Mitchell be ready to be transported to the planet, using the coordinates that I will provide. Also, I want all repair team members to go in pairs, in light of the fact that Mitchell's psycho-kinetic powers are getting stronger to the point that he doesn't need direct line of sight to affect his surroundings."

"Sir, you can't just kill him, or abandon him!" Dr. Dehner said. "He's a superior lifeform that should be studied."

"Superior, huh? We'll see…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ranma Saotome versus Gary Mitchell. See you then…**


End file.
